The Cries Of Thunder
by Endangered-Dhampir
Summary: It's the same actually. Dimitri leaves to protect Tasha and Rose breaks down. But not for long...as her finals are coming nearer so is the visit of Tasha and Dimitri. And Dimitri is up for a surprise since this Rose is fiercer and more dangerous.
1. Chapter 1

**The Cries Of Thunder**

**Chapter One**

* * *

_**Flashback:**_

_I was late. That wasn't a first. I actually woke up early but decided to tease Dimitri. I just love to tease him. _

_I walked with a gym bag on my right shoulder. Totally uncaring that I was about fifteen minutes late. I opened the gym doors and put my bag down on the floor. _

_Standing there was Dimitri in all of his glory. He was pacing around the room, I think he was anxious. _

_"Hey Comrade," I said. _

_He faced me completely shocked as if he didn't hear come through the door. And that shock was immediately replaced by his guardian mask. "You're late." _

_"Like I don't know that, let's get started then." _

_It was our usual routine. He trained me and I learn. But I felt something was about to come. Something very bad since Dimitri seemed distracted through our practice training. _

_"What's wrong Comrade?" I decided to ask after our sparring. The sun was setting and I knew classes was about to start._

_He closed his eyes and took a breath. Oh, this was bad. _

_"Go take a seat."_

_"Why? What's wrong?" I was really worried now as I sat on one of the bleachers. He stood in front of me, his anxiety rolling of in every corner of the gym. _

_Then he dropped his bomb. "I'm leaving." He said. _

_I thought it was just like 'I'm going on a mission the school has set up for me. Don't worry I'll come back' or something like that. But it wasn't. I saw the hardness in his eyes that proved everything I was afraid what he might say. _

_"For Tasha?" I asked my voice cracking. It was a miracle I was still talking to him in a nice manner rather than screaming and demanding why. I was just to tired for the latter. _

_"Yes." _

_I locked eyes with him. Wanting him to explain. My heart ached in every places I thought it wouldn't. Dimitri was leaving me...for good. And it hurt, it hurts so much. _

_"I decided to just accept her offer since I know that needs to stop." _

_"What needs to stop?" My voice hoarse and in a silent whisper. Tears were threatening to fall on my cheeks now. _

_"This. I cannot jeopardize my reputation. And you need to protect Lissa at all costs, think of it as a compromise." He swallowed. "And I also got a new teacher for you, he'll teach you well." _

_My control snapped at the mention of a new teacher. I stood up my eyes seeing red. "How dare you! How dare you look at me with that guardian face on!" I couldn't see him and the gym anymore. They were blurry because of my never stopping tears. "How dare you leave me like this! You couldn't even wait for a week before Mason's death! You know I need you! And you just like leave? I can't believed that I love you! I just can't." Oh God. I was breaking down. I turned my face away from him. Not wanting to see any pity in those eyes that I once loved. _

_"I'm sorry Rose, but _this _needs to end. Your love will fade, just like mine has." _

_My eyes widened in shock. Of all the things that he could say. He chose that? What was he? A masochist? Saying that _my _love will fade on like what happened to him? Like a dried petal of a flower, so vulnerable that if you touch it will crumple into pieces? _

_I stepped backward. His words hitting me hard. I looked at him one more time. Memorizing every perfection and flaws that made him the one I loved. Yes, you heard me it's past tense. Well, I think it is. Because I swear from this moment on, I'll forget about him. Of all the things he taught me and all the heartache's he caused me. _

_I grabbed my gym bag from the floor and ran out of the gym doors. Never even trying to look back. _

_He doesn't deserve it. _

_**End Of Flashback**_

* * *

I stared at the words of my homework that was due tomorrow. It was three months already and the pain was starting to fade. Lissa still didn't know about my 'relationship' with Dimitri and I decided to keep it that way.

Graduation was nearing and ever since he left. I was now focus on my studies. I wasn't nerdy like Lissa though. I had a few parties and Rose Hathaway logic here and there.

Next week will be the finals the second towards to be a guardian. The first on the list was the trials. And Lissa ever so _sweet _told me that Tasha was coming.

And wherever she goes he does too.

I sighed and put the book on the table.

Well, get ready Dimitri.

This isn't the Rose you knew.

* * *

**A/N: Did you like it? Please leave your reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Cries Of Thunder**

**Chapter Two**

I was early. Very early to be exact. And I am so bored. I was sitting on a chair staring straight ahead. The teacher wasn't even here yet. Alot has changed ever since he left.

Don't get me wrong. I'm still badass Rose Hathaway but let's just say some things have changed. I was no longer late. I now participate on my academic classes and I was now top in History and Math. Now that's what you call a change.

There were physical appearance changes too. My dark brown hair was in the shade of hazelnut now and my eyes, even though not looking at them, have that haunted glint in them. I was a little thinner now since I work overtime on my practices with my new mentor who may I mention, is not so bad. And speaking of mentors.

"Rose is that you?" I turned my head towards the door where I heard the voice.

"Hey Joseph," Joseph Taft, my new mentor since Dimitri left. He was twenty five years old. A year older than Dimitri. I offered him a smile.

"Just want to tell you that practice is canceled since Headmistress Kirova wants to see you. "

"Care to tell me why?" I leaned on my chair thinking if I had done anything wrong in the past few days. Nope, I was good girl those days. If you didn't count that I put Jesse Zeklos on food poisoning, nah, I was sure I got away on that one.

He shook his head, smiling. Joseph was already like a big brother I have never had. He knew everything, ever since I broke down on our third practice. I just needed to let it break free. To let everything out. "Sorry can't tell you anything."

"Oh come on, just a little sneak peak of what's going to come?"

He chuckled his midnight blue eyes shining in the moonlight. He was tall almost like Dimitri, with a lean build and sandy brown hair. He is very Californian. He sighed and shook his head. "Fine," Finally giving up. "Adrian."

"Adrian?"

"Adrian."

"You mean Adrian Ivashkov?"

Me and Adrian were very good friends now. He was the first one who knocked on my door that day when Dimitri left. He just hold me until my tears stopped. Until every heartache was gone. I now look at him in a different way.

"How the hell did Adrian get into this?" I asked in an indifferent voice.

"And that's your sneak peek. Bye."

"Wait!" I stood up but he was already gone.

Damn him.

* * *

I entered Kirova's office. It seemed so long since I've last been here. The walls and desks were still the same. And of course Kirova, sitting on her 'imperious chair' seemed not to age one bit. Adrian was still not there though.

"Hathaway you're a little early today."

"Still need to study Kirova, come on drop the bomb." I took a seat.

"Before that, I want to ask you first about your academic subjects. It seems that you've had topped every academic subjects we have. Do you mind if I ask what happened?" Kirova ever so formal.

"Nothing unusual. I just decided to be a good girl and make you proud." _See?_ Rose Hathaway is still here.

And I think the world stopped when Kirova smiled, a full happy smile to _me_. Has the world gone mad? "So I see you're still the Rosemarie Hathaway I know."

Like I'll ever leave. The door opened and Adrian came in. He was still handsome with his messy hair and emerald eyes. I wonder if he really is like that or his spirit powers were making him look like that.

"This must be good since Rose is here. So, Headmistress this better be worth my time." Adrian sat down in front of me.

"Of course." She replied. "You may be wondering why I called you here," She opened grabbed something on the side of her desk and gave it to us. She faced me. "Her Royal Majesty was impressed of your academic records and wanted you - after your trials - to go to the Royal Court." Now that was a surprise. Tatiana really didn't like me. And I was wondering why now.

"What does this do about me?" Adrian asked.

"This has everything to do with you Lord Ivashkov. I suppose you know about the party that the Queen is having?"

"I always know about parties."

I scoffed, hell yeah he does.

"Well you are going to this party and what the Queen wants to do is that Rose will guard you until the party ends. This will test Rosemarie's skill as a novice and will help her reputation as well as yours Lord Ivashkov. Being with a novice like Rose is something to be proud of." I think my eyes went out of their sockets. "I need you both to review the papers that I gave to you. Rose, here is the number of people - _royal _people - who are going to come. Lord Ivashkov, Queen Tatiana wanted to give that folder to you."

Adrian opened his folder and read a letter that I suppose was from Queen Tatiana.

"You may leave. Thank you for your time."

"What the hell?" I cursed after we left the office. For real? Tatiana _liked _me? "Since when did Tatiana liked me?"

"No idea little dhampir I'm kinda shocked too that you'll be my guardian on that event. But hey, we can spend more time with each other. I mean that's good right?"

"I have alot to think about right now Ivashkov. Don't join yourself in."

"Have no intention of doing that little dhampir."

My room was close now and we said our goodbye's. I sat down on the edge of my bed and reviewed the folder that Kirova gave me. As I was nearing the end of the list. A name caught my eye.

_Ozera, Tasha. _

Oh shit.

* * *

Next week rolled on quickly. I met with Lissa and talked noticing of how oblivious she is of what's to come. _Is she really that blind? _I couldn't be angry at her. Never could I be angry at her. I just couldn't, and I don't know if I should be angry at myself or not. I mean she's my best friend she should know me more than anyone could.

"Ready Rose?" She asked me. We were walking towards the gym.

"Absolutely." I was ready for the finals. I trained well and I know that I could do it.

Lissa opened the gym doors. The gym has completely changed. It's like a medieval exhibition dome. The St. Vladimir's logo were all around the dome. Many students were sitting on the bleachers. Dhampir novices were sitting on chairs near where the fight was going to be. Their mentors and parents were there. Nervousness was evident on all of their faces. Maybe including mine. Lissa and I separated and I decided not to see where she was going. Who knows, maybe Tasha and Dimitri were there sitting too.

I jogged towards my classmates and sat down next to Eddie. "Hi Eddie," I offered him a smile.

He smiled in return. But we said no more since Joseph came.

"Remember Rose, let your inner sense out before your outer ones."

Mostly he meant that I needed to keep my other senses on alert rather than only my eyes. My hands and feet should do all the work and let my brain rest for awhile. Well, I think that was what he meant.

"Thanks Coach." I could see the worry and nervousness in his eyes. "Hey, don't worry. I can do this blindfolded and they can't even lay a hand on me. I'm Rose Hathaway remember?" Well, a broken Hathaway.

He gave me a full smile, a smile that only I saw, and gave me a hug. I returned it with the same comfort he given me. I couldn't let my mentor down. I couldn't let myself down.

On the middle of our hug. I heard him say. "Don't look anywhere in the audience on your west. You got me?" My heart skipped a beat. Not of excitement but of fear. Tasha and Dimitri were sitting there. My grip on Joseph tightened and I was afraid I couldn't let go and start breaking down in front of my classmates. Just hearing that they were here, even though I tried to deny for the past few weeks, reality was catching up on me. But no, I didn't cry. I didn't even shed a tear. Dimitri, because of his absence, taught me something. Don't come unless invited. I already came uninvited so many times and I swore to myself that everything is going to change. I won't be in the middle and wait for him to finally give up and admit his love for me. I was now a little more mature than that.

"Make me proud Rose." Those were Joseph's last words before I heard my name being called by Alberta.

I jogged towards the middle where my finals is going to be held.

Let's get some ass kicking.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for your wonderful reviews. Just to clear it up, there's a big difference about finals and trials. Please leave me your wonderful reviews. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Cries Of Thunder**

**Chapter Three**

The finals was all about logic and of course, action. It's how you look at what's going to happen and how to deal with it. You need to make an improvise silver stake and pass obstacles that the guardians set up.

I heard the loud ding of battle and immediately went into action. There were three obstacles that I needed to pass and it was no easy task since guardians were everywhere.

But in the past three months, I learned a lot from Joseph. He taught me everything he knew. And I used them. Bit by bit guardian dropped in numbers. I was able to improvise a stake by cutting a branch in one of the academy's trees. The first and second obstacles were easy to pass since you just need to think of how to get out of the blazing fire and breath underwater for a full two minutes which were a bit of an asshole.

The third was difficult. There were many walls lined up and I knew what it meant, it just like military training. The guardians were in those walls and I needed to pass them in order to get to the highest wall which I needed to climb up in order to finish the finals.

I couldn't think of any way to pass those walls by just simply attacking them. But I know they'll expect it. Think Rose. Think.

I closed out everything and just felt my breathing. Over and over I scanned my mind of any way of how to get out of this situation.

_Come fast. Come unexpected. Come powerful..._

Aha! There! Oh, I had never loved Joseph than I ever did now. Okay, just how to do it. It shouldn't be that hard.

_Come fast. _I grabbed the sharp rock and put it in my pocket and controlled my breathing. _Come unexpected. _Hmm...where is the most unexpected place. I looked around my surroundings and saw that a maple tree was near and in the middle of all of these walls. If I could just reach it though. I sat down for a while, tired of all that kneeling and think of a way to get through that maple tree.

I couldn't just jump into that tree since they'll absolutely notice me. I saw a puddle near where I was sitting and immediately my brows furrowed. It wasn't even raining so they must have set up this. I crawled towards it and put my hands on the water.

The puddle was a bit more deeper that I would've expected. My hands felt something, like...metal. I immediately pulled it up and was surprised at what I saw. A silver stake. An actual silver stake.

_Oh, thank you God! I promise to love you forever, every second of my life! _I crawled back to my wall and immediately started putting together the pieces. I can use the silver stake by going up to that maple tree. I grabbed my rope and tied it with the silver stake. I truly hope this works or I'm dead meat. I clutched the silver stake tightly in my hand, the earlier tiredness forgotten. As if someone healed me. I could feel the coldness and sleekness of the silver stake. My eyes know where the target is. All I need was to be powerful.

_Come powerful. _I gathered my strength and looked at the west of the audience. I shouldn't have done it. But this was the only way. It was only a millisecond before I found him. He was sitting next to Christian and...her. His eyes were moving, but as if he knew I was staring. He stopped his moving eyes and focused on me. His eyes held so many things and I wanted to read each of them. But suddenly his eyes weren't staring at me anymore. He looked at Tasha. And that was the only thing I needed.

Everything went in slow motion then.

I threw the silver stake with all my might to my target: near a big branch high enough so nobody could notice. I was filled with so much anger. Anger that he could still affect me, but not as much. But still. I cannot have anymore affection rather than hate. And it all bursted again in my heart. The tip of the silver stake was poised in the target. My fingertips felt light and burn with electricity. I wonder why. But I didn't have enough time to think about that. Since suddenly, I - we - all heard a noise of a something clashed together. I grabbed the rope as tightly as I can and ran. I ran and waited for the right moment to jump.

Three.

Two.

One.

_Jump! _I jumped as high as I can. I fought the urge to scream. I never really liked flying, mostly like this. I jumped quickly again. And in my peripheral vision. I saw that the guardians were still focused on their sides. Thinking that it was just a distraction.

I landed on a thick branch of the tree. The branch didn't even move a muscle. Maybe I was _that _thin. I scanned the area. Nobody seemed to notice me. I calmed myself first. Seeing Dimitri again made me exhausted but the fight was not yet over.

I breathed and returned to the fight. The guardian to say was surprised was an understatement. I think they also blushed for not thinking that I'll go up in that tree. I also didn't expect that. I came to them, the element of surprise right on my back. I fought three at a time some even five. I think I was gonna go the infirmary later for all the bruises on my body.

I kicked the last guardian - in my sight - and saw of how he passed out. Poor guy. I ran towards the highest wall and began to do what I did to that tree. But before I could even get a feet higher to the ground. A hand was on my shoulder. I bit the hand of the guardian and faced him or her.

Who was Joseph.

I raised my eyebrow but said nothing. What a way of thinking for the guardians. Score one for them. Nine more to go guys so you can catch up with me!

He hit me first by a punch in the jaw but I dodged it. I tried to kick him in his legs and almost succeeded. But Joseph was better than that. Joseph was very hard to fight. The fight I think lasted for minutes until I finally got my opening. I punched him and he dodged but that was the one I was waiting for. I put my hands on his shoulder and did a backflip. Thank you Joseph for forcing me into acrobatics. When my feet touched the ground I immediately kicked him in his sides which sent him flying three feet away from me.

I immediately jumped and started to like climb the wall by using the rope. And before I finally took the flag that would end my finals. I saw Adrian - who was sitting all alone in the east of the audience- look at me with that love and pride in his eyes. I gave him my biggest smile which he saw and he smiled back and stood up to join the others, who were alot, who were cheering for me. I looked at Joseph and saw that there was pride in his eyes.

And last, last I looked at Lissa - without looking at _them_ and saw and felt of how she loved me and of how she was so proud of me.

As I grabbed the flag. I heard her voice inside my head.

_I love you Rose and I'm sorry. _

I heard the loud ding of the end of my finals. I jumped out of that wall and my brows furrowed.

_Sorry for what?_

* * *

As expected I was brought to the infirmary. My bruises were not that serious but still Adrian healed it. I asked him to stay with me. Joseph was also brought to the infirmary and half of the guardians of the academy since they got pretty bad bruises from me. The finals were still ongoing though.

Adrian grabbed something in his paper bag, that I've noticed since I've been brought here. He produced rectangular gift and hand it to me.

"What's this?" I lifted the gift in the air.

"That's your price for being so badass in the finals."

I raised my eyebrow. "Would you not give this to me if I wasn't a badass?"

He though for awhile before finally saying. "Nah, you can't be Rose without being a badass."

"Good enough."

I opened the gift aware that Adrian was anxious. As the gift was fully open. I was in wonder when I saw what was in it. It was a bracelet. A lucky charm bracelet. It was beautiful. The chain was silver and the charms described me perfectly. There were five. Peace, dove, four leaf clover, rounded heart and horseshoe."Wow." Was all I can say.

"I know it's cheesy. But when I first saw it. I knew it's yours." He whispered, his eyes on the ground.

I grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "It's beautiful. I'm just wondering about the horseshoe though. I know the four leaf clover means undying love for a friend."

He smiled, a half smile. "The horseshoe means goodluck and never ending happiness."

Before I could respond. A knock was heard on my door. Adrian sighed in frustration and drew his hand back. But I refused to let him go. I have a feeling I'll be needing him.

"Come in."

Tasha and Dimitri came in.

"Oh boy." I heard Adrian whisper in fake horror. I laughed a bit.

"Hello Rose," Tasha greeted me with a happy smile.

I offered her a smile. Proud of myself for not throwing her the vase on my night desk. "Hi Tasha. Dimitri." I offered the latter one a nod. Don't want to act as if nothing is wrong.

Tasha sat down in a couch not far from my bed. Dimitri just stood there. "You were really good in the finals." She complimented.

"You should have expected it." Adrian joined in.

Tasha and me laughed. Mine was just a bit forced.

We talked for awhile. I wasn't _that _angry at Tasha since she did nothing wrong. She might be the one that bribed Dimitri but Dimitri was the one that had a choice.

And in my way of thinking, he chose wrong.

Lissa knocked on the door in the middle of our conversation and I mentally thanked her. It was getting a bit awkward.

"Hey Liss."

She gave me a smile, she seemed anxious and worried. "Hey Rose. Do you mind me stealing Adrian and Tasha for awhile?" Was she kidding me? "Besides, you can have a talk with your former mentor." She emphasized the 'mentor' rather dramatically. Where was she getting into?

I looked at Adrian who was quiet when me and Tasha were conversing. His face had a sloppy smile but his eyes held concern and fear. I too, was afraid. I tried to give Lissa a look that said I so do not want to talk to Dimitri.

_I'm sorry Rose. I know everything and in order to move on. You need to have a proper closure. _

Was she kidding me? For real? How can she do that to me? Can't she wait? Can't I choose for myself? I think my eyes held enough of what I was feeling towards Lissa since I felt a stab of hurt in the bond.

_Trust me._

Yeah right.

"Well come on then Ivashkov. We shouldn't let the Dragomir wait."

"Sure." Adrian gave me a look that said be careful. I saw Lissa give me another apologizing look but I didn't want to notice it. I was too betrayed to give her my own look.

The seconds passed and we said nothing. I felt nothing. There was a bit of swelling in my heart but I guess it was just the wounds that him and Lissa were trying to re-open.

I breathed. Let's finish this.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"What are you doing here?" I was tired of playing these games anymore.

"I came with Tasha."

"Of course you did." I turned my face away from him.

"You were really good in your finals. Joseph taught you well."

I faced him. "Can you please stop it?" I asked irritated.

His brows furrowed. "Stop what?"

"This," Pointing at us. "We both know that were not okay so stop acting like it is. The reality is that you left me and I let myself be fooled. As I was getting better you decided to show up like your in scary costume on Halloween. Too bad, it's not Halloween. So please, just stop."

His body stiffened. "I never expected to hear that from you. I thought you were better than that."

I scoffed. "I _am _better that that. You were just too blind to see it. That's why nothing mostly comes in your life that you would die for."

His eyes darkened and with his graceful moves, he walked out the door but not before taking a look at me.

I laid my back on the pillows. Not bad Rose. You kept it civil and you let Dimitri go down without a fight. My anger was still present towards Lissa and realized that she failed.

What happened just now was _so _not a closure.

I think it was a start of a silent fight.

Yeah, I know scary right? Especially if your fighting with Dimitri Belikov.

* * *

**A/N: If you want to see the bracelet. It's in my profile. Please leave a review, they make me so happy. =) This not Beta-ed. I didn't fix this. So, please bear with me. I'll fix it tomorrow. I need to sleep. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: A reviewer has requested this chapter and since she asked so nice. I decided to honor her wishes. This is for you talkygirl and my other reviewers who were so faithful. :)**

* * *

**The Cries Of Thunder**

**Chapter Four**

**Dimitri's POV:**

I was proud of Rose. So proud that I thought I could combust. Even though her trials were not yet starting I already heard alot of people talk about her. She grew so popular in the Moroi world that almost the whole America has heard of her. In New York, where Tasha lives, when we were at parties or any formal event; I always heard Rose's name and the approving tone when they were discussing her.

She grew into a fine lovely woman.

And I was saddened that alot has changed the last time I saw her. I heard that she was now topped all of her subjects. Including Math and History and the way she walks. It doesn't seem alert anymore. It seemed...regal. Their were physical changes too. Her hair that was a dark brown was now hazelnut and her eyes seemed lighter, glassier and more vulnerable.

_Look at what you did to her Dimitri. _

I refused to cower and ask for her fogiveness. I chose this. And I must live through it. Joseph, I heard, was a good teacher to her and it is showing of she moved of how her eyes light up as if she saw an idol as she seems him. I just do hope, it was just that. An idol that Rose's look up through. I saw Rose hug Joseph with a smile. I could not see Joseph's face but Rose's face said that Joseph has said something to her.

My heart clenched.

Joseph warned Rose not to look at me. How that hurt my broken heart.

She was called by Alberta and I straightened of how I sat. Rose will make me proud. As always.

And oh, she did. The way she moved, the way her eyes sharpened when a guardian was blocking her way. It was like seeing her all over again. Relieving all the memories that I kept buried for three months.

It seemed so short to other people but it mean so much to me. Three months I wasted not seeing her. Three months she grew more mature. Three months of the pain I brought her. But it did not show. I did not know if I should be relieved or sad. This is what I wanted, right? To see her happy, to make sure she achieves her dreams.

The crowd was cheering her name, I could feel Tasha's impressiveness of Rose. The pride of Christian and Lissa's. They all were so proud of her. I have heard that the Queen is getting soft on her, which was a good thing. She was finally being known for her skills and not her failures.

The two obstacles of the finals were a bit easy for Rose but the last one was very hard. The guardians gave her the hardest, usually the last one for the finals was a Moroi on top of a building. That was so much easier than this. This were walls that had every guardian in it. I could see the anxiety on Rose's beautiful face. Can see her sweat on her forehead. Can see of how she suddenly brightened as an idea came to her.

She grabbed something on her side and looked around before suddenly settling her eyes on a puddle that shouldn't be there. The weather was good today, no rain happened and it was obvious - to the ones who has a right mind - that the guardians had implanted this. She crawled towards it and dipped her hands. I could see her brows furrowed before suddenly light up in understanding.

Her hand suddenly produced a weapon.

A silver stake.

Rose always seem to surprise me in every turn.

She locked eyes with the maple tree again, I wonder why she always kept looking at it. She gripped the silver stake in her hand before searching the crowd.

I let my eyes wander wanting to look bored. What if she felt I was looking at her intently? I thought I was going to blush. But as I felt the familiar intensity of her gaze, I lost the fight. I looked into her haunted eyes that I caused. How could I hurt her so much? How could I do this to her? To my Roza?

Rage filled her eyes. No hate was there, just...a powerful rage that I never saw in her before. She faced the tree and the silver stake made a hole in it. I wonder what she is going to do. The first thing that crossed my mind was that it was just a distraction. But was I wrong. Rose jumped high and the guardians didn't see it.

I couldn't see her.

_We _couldn't see her.

She just disapeared in the leaves of the tree.

And after a few moments, she was there again.

She also had become fast. Very fast than I am.

She defeated them one by one. Using tricks that I had never seen her do. She was like a ballerina. She became thin and I wonder why is that. She needed all the vitamins she can get.

And as she was finally going to climb on the wall. A hand came to rest on her shoulders.

Joseph.

Oh, this was good.

Rose raised her eyebrows but said no more.

The fight was on.

Rose gave what she had. She used her mind, flexibility and strength. Her moves had that grace. They fought for a few moments before she found her opening. She did a backflip - which was very impressive - and kicked Joseph making him fly three feet away from him. She went to climb the wall again, the wall that would end her finals. But before that, she looked at someone in the east.

Where Adrian is.

How that hurt my heart.

She gave him a smile which I _felt _him smile in return. And next, she looked at Joseph who was beaming with pride. And lastly, she looked at Lissa who had a big smile on her face. Lissa was so proud of her bestfriend.

I thought she was going to look at me too.

But she didn't and I couldn't find it to be angry at her.

I deserved it.

* * *

Rose was sent in the infirmary and also half of the guardians. I think the guardians had more bruises than Rose had. Tasha kept complimenting Rose. Of how much she changed into a beautiful woman. Of how she was graceful now. She even joked about of how she looked so regal. So. It wasn't only me then who noticed.

Tasha decided to visit Rose and I couldn't help but flinch.

The wrath of Rose is not worth looking at.

I changed into a brown sweater and black jeans with my favorite jacket that I knew Rose loved.

Now to face the wrath of Rose.

* * *

**A/N: I decided to leave it like that. I don't want to tell the story when they're having there 'conversation' which is _so not _a conversation. I did not want to write what happened in the infirmary since it will reveal too much. Sp please just bear with me. **

**And AGAIN, to clear it up. We are talking about the FINALS _NOT_ the TRIALS.**

**I also want to recommend a story that I loved, her hand writing might be messier but I think we all start in scratch. I remember once when I wrote my first story. It was so, so, so...so...garbage! But still I like had fifty reviews for only the first thirty chapters. I mean that's something. **

**Without further due may I present to you. The story. The title is: _My Lost Love _written by _scottishchick18_**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: We are back to Rose's POV.**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

This was awesome. I had a clean bill of health signed by the infirmary and I was ready to go. My friends have set up a party for me. Which was just a bit of going to the mall and the boys fuming all the way. Me and Dimitri never talked to each other, even though we were in the same car.

"What do you think of this Rose?" Lissa said. "Yay or nay?" I turned to her. She was holding a dress that offers a low cut V-neckline with straps and a beaded lace bodice. In the color of pearly white. It fitted her personality perfectly.

"Absolutely yay."

Lissa squealed and immediately went to the cashier to buy the dress. We were in a designer shop looking for clothes since we need to look presentable for the Queen this Wednesday. I didn't know why, but I actually felt like I wanted to see her for an unknown reason. That's new.

I searched the racks. Finding something to wear for that party. Apparently Kirova told me that I won't be wearing the typical guardian uniform.

_Okay Rose. Last rack. If you can't find anything you like. Settle for anything in your closet. Which are all slutty by the way._

A red dress? No. To astounding. Backless? No. Giving too much. A sleeveless modern vintage black looking dress? Hell yeah. The dress looked decent. The dress features a silk organza peek-a-boo neck and hem as well as a naturally banded waist. This dress is such a classy piece. And with an affordable price.

I went to buy it.

I was ready for the party.

* * *

Going to the Royal Court was one of the surreal experience in my whole life. It was not just that I was meeting up with the Queen - who apparently likes me _now _- but also by the painful headache that I was having.

Ever since the jet flew my head was pounding in every place. I couldn't even think straight. Why am I even thinking? I didn't know.

Gosh, I knew that something happened back in the finals.

When my fingers felt as if they weren't touching the stake. The anger, the burning electricity. As if, as if someone was controlling me.

I shuddered at the thought.

"You okay Rose?" Christian asked from the front seat.

"Fine. Just worried if the Queen will slap me or kick me in the ass."

Christian chuckled and heard Lissa wince. "I don't think she can. I think you'll do it first. If she irritated you."

"Haha. That is so funny." I rolled my eyes.

The ride through the court was quiet. Adrian was sketching. Christian and Lissa were sleeping. Joseph, next to me, was reading a book. And I completely have no idea where Tasha and Dimitri is.

Hell, why should I even care?

I slumped through my seat. Yeah, why am I even caring? I have no idea. I shouldn't care. Just like him. He didn't care about me.

But deep in my heart. I knew why. I wanted him to _see_ that I was now a mature Rose. That he should be proud of me since he was my mentor. But I couldn't feel that. Hell, he didn't even look as if he was my mentor.

"Uhm, Rose?"

"Yeah?" I turned my head to Joseph who was quite looking uncomfortable. His book was closed and in his lap. He was looking at me anxiously.

"I think you deserve a present for being so good in the finals." He said and grabbed something in his leather jacket. "Here."

He produced a rectangular looking wrapper.

I almost laughed. "Thanks Joseph. But you know I'm not good at taking gifts. I hardly had a gift." If you didn't count what happened back in December in the ski resort. Better leave that out.

"Can you just take it? I'm not up for your Rose logic." He shoved the gift to me.

I sighed and opened it. Catching of how he looked at me. Anxiously.

The gift was a book.

Not any kind of book though.

A vampire book. About being shadow-kissed.

I think.

My eyes were out of their sockets as I look at Joseph.

"Well, you told me that you were shadow-kissed and eternally bonded to Lissa. I thought -uhm." He was stammering now. "I thought, that by reading this book. Which cost me almost my life since I just stole it from my father. You'll feel belonged. That your not alone. Being shadow-kissed and all."

I surprised myself by hugging him. He also looked surprised.

"Are you replacing me, Little Dhampir?"

I giggled and let go of Joseph to face a handsome looking Adrian. My heart that was _still _so wounded. Began to patch itself a bit. As if he was healing me mentally. I smiled in delight at him.

"Of course not." I replied.

"Well, I'll leave you two lovebirds in your nest. I'm going to go to Tash—the other cabin." He quickly caught himself and give me an apologetic glance. I merely gave him a smile. He was forgiven.

My heart didn't constrict anymore. Maybe Adrian is healing me by his charm looks and sloppy smile. And the headache was gone. How odd.

"Go take a seat." I patted the chair where Joseph earlier was sitting on.

"What's that?" Asked a curious Adrian.

"A book."

We fell into a comfortable silence. Adrian again was sketching. While I was reading a book.

Minutes passed and I actually was starting to like the book. If you could call it a book. More like journal entries. It was written in perfect Calligraphy.

Each journal entry told the story of Agrippina Suvanna back in 1845. Who I guess wrote in this journal. I wonder how Redgie – Joseph's dhampir father – got this.

Agrippina explained to the journal of how hard life is in her place. How no one treated her right since she looked like a monster. Even her bondmate didn't like her.

There were also other entries of unexplained and paranormal disappearances of moroi's and dhampirs alike. Agrippina discovered it was like a pattern. The disappearances. Now that got my complete divided attention. I read the lines more carefully than the others.

_There is a pattern. I've heard the guardians talk about this but they decided it was just a silly human doing this them. As if they were only gossiping. And when I was sure that they were completely relaxed at this situation. I stole the files._

_And oh help me my Lord. It was happening every two years. Every two years a total of forty four people are being killed. _

_Eleven people in different places: In Venice, Rio, London and Florence. _

_And I am scared. _

_The Strigoi's cannot do this. They are weak from the poison that Grosnevor implanted inside their cold skin._

_So, maybe, maybe. Maybe the true danger have woken. _

_Arising slowly from Hell. _

Okay...now that was a revelation.

* * *

**A/N: So what is happening? Who is Agrippina Suvanna? And what's with all the killing? Why did the guardians think it was just a silly human doing this? And most important who is Grosnevor?**

**So many questions. Needing more reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

I grabbed the gown that I bought and (for the millionth time) checked the journal that was deeply hidden in my drawer. It's safe. No one's going to reading it.

I blow dried my hair and arranged it into royal curls. Letting it loose on my back. I applied a dark eye liner and pale lipstick. I didn't need a blush on since my face was already flushed. I grabbed my ribbon sleek black shoes and dressed up.

After a few minutes of looking at myself. I felt satisfied. I looked perfect, the hunted look on my eyes was masked with nervousness. I need to admit. The dress and makeup did a lot to me. The dress, supposed to be a little professional, hugged my tiny waist. And the makeup that Lissa bought for me did amazing things. My face was clear, my lips full and pale and my eyes were smoking hot.

I didn't have time to read more journal entries from the book that Joseph gave me since I heard a knock on my door.

It was Adrian.

He gave a whistle. "Wow Little Dhampir. You looked like you could pass for my girlfriend."

I laughed at his comment. And it was true. I _could _pass for being his girlfriend. He offered his arm. "Shall we?"

I grabbed it. Feeling I was going to have the best time of my life. "We shall."

The party was held on a large ballroom. The concept was black, white and gold. Everyone fell into place. There were waiters everywhere. Women were gossiping. Men were talking. And guardians were in every possible target. They all were suits. And the women were blazers.

My grip on Adrian's arm hardened. "Why are the guardians aren't wearing something like mine?"

Adrian held my chin to face him. His green eyes soft and full of love. "Relax Little Dhampir. Your special. And besides the Queen wants to talk to you with her colleagues."

"So now I'm special?" Everything felt surreal. Impossible.

Have I really changed much in those three months?

I didn't notice.

"Niece. Rosemarie." Me and Adrian immediately faced the voice who said it.

"Hello Aunt."

"Good Evening, Your Highness." We both said in unison.

The Queen looked...well queen - like. There were diamonds in her hair and she was wearing a silver sequins dress that had a v – shaped bodice. Her green eyes were calm.

"Thank you for joining us today Rosemarie." She said. I think I was going to step back if Adrian wasn't holding my hand carefully.

I blinked. "Your welcome, Your Highness."

She smirked. "You can call me Tatiana or Auntie. Whichever fits you." Okay. I was left speechless there. Was she really offering me to call her Tatiana. Hell, even _Auntie_? Has the world been shaken?

"Uhm, Okay...Auntie?" I said indifferently. I was so not used to this. Tatiana laughed freely.

"Come. Come. I shall introduce you to a friend of mine." Tatiana led us to a nearby table. Priscilla Voda was there. And other royals too. Including Lissa.

She smiled at me. I smiled back.

Tatiana introduced me to the Royals. I put on a smile on my face and accepted their friendly gestures.

Some were friendly. While some were just civil. I was kinda shocked of how I dealt with this crowd. As if though everything was just in the right place. It wasn't moving too fast. Or too slow.

I didn't know if I should be scared or not.

In the middle of my conversation with a Royal named Christopher. Adrian offered me to dance with him.

I gave him my full man - eater smile and accepted it without hesitation. _A Little To Not Over You _by David Archuleta was playing through the speakers.

I didn't know how to waltz. But that didn't mean I couldn't do it. Adrian led me through the middle of the dance floor. I looked through his green jaded eyes. I put my hand on his arm as he put his hand on my waist.

And our other hands that were free. We intertwined them together.

Nothing else existed. Nothing except for the guy with green eyes. I felt lost. Brown eyes. Or green ones? They both were beautiful.

Adrian led me the whole dance and I felt myself moving too. Without his help this time. It felt magical.

He twirled me around, us laughing together. And soon we found each other in a gazebo. We continued our dance there, without music, but the power was still with us. With or without the enchanting music. It wasn't fire, earth, air, water or even spirit. Making this. It was just...us.

"Wow." Was the only word I can form after we danced. There were no guardians, no gossiping Royals. No claps from the audience. We didn't need them. We were contented.

"You can say that again."

I didn't feel as if I was guarding Adrian. I felt as if I was _his _date. Our eyes connected again. And in the very deep of my heart. Where the key of the door was gone and all I could hear and _feel _was darkness and screaming. In the very depths of that darkness and anguish.

I could hear myself whispering Adrian's name. Lovingly. My only strength to that horrible locked door.

And in that moment, as I was looking through his eyes.

We kissed.

* * *

"Are you sure you're fine here?" Adrian asked, worried.

My hand was still on his arm. We were getting near the dhampir dorm where my room was. "I'm fine Adrian." I said. I let my hand fall and looked at his eyes again. _Maybe there is a chance. Maybe I could love again. _"Thank you for the wonderful night."

His jewel emerald eyes was soft. "You're welcome." He said. "I love you."

I pursed my lips. I knew he meant more than just a simple 'I love you'. How much I wanted to say that to him. But I couldn't. Not yet. But someday, maybe.

Instead of answering. I just gave him a kiss in the cheek.

We parted ways.

As I was ten feet away from my room. I saw a tall shadow beside my door.

It was Dimitri.

I sighed. "What do you want now?" What a way to ruin the good mood I was in. He faced me. He was wearing a tuxedo. That meant he was there in the party.

Instead of answering me. He walked towards me. His footsteps hard. His eyes held an intensity that I never seen before.

And when he was near.

So, so, so near.

He did something I never expected from him.

He kissed me.

The electricity was there. Still so strong. I kissed him back – it was already instinctual. To kiss him back. But I knew deep in my gut, deep in my soul, deep in my heart. That it was wrong. But also a part of me was saying that it was right. So, so right.

Then Adrian flashed into my mind.

Yes.

This was wrong.

So very, very wrong.

And I did what I had to.

I pushed him off of me.

* * *

**A/N: WOW! Now that was a lot of drama! Here it is people, the romance you have been waiting for! **

**Please don't be mad of Rose. She's just confused, lost, angry and trying to figure out things. **

**Next chapter (I hope) will come a little sooner. Remember, the journal entries means a lot for Rose. **

**Okay, I'll stop here. Give me your reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

"**Eyes were the windows to the soul. The brain is the house, protecting the soul. The bones, shaping it, whether the soul is good or bad. But the heart, the heart tells you everything more than the eyes, brain and bones." **

**-St. Vladimir**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

"What the hell?" I cursed. Two kisses from different men at five minutes? Are you kidding me?He didn't reply me. He just looked at me with that passion still in his eyes.

I didn't know what to do with him anymore.

First, he wanted to get away from me as fast as possible.

Second, he was angry at me for telling him straight in the face that it wasn't working. That he broke me and I at least _try _pick myself up.

And third, he was kissing me. With all that passion written in his face.

"Roza..." He trailed off. I flinched. Oh, he wasn't going to 'Roza' me. But my God, I felt my heart swell a little.

No. No!

I wasn't feeling this. I wasn't _going _to feel this.

"Stop it." I warned.

"Why should I?" He challenged.

My lips went dry. How dare he? Just how dare he? My eyes furrowed in anger.

"Because you, Dimitri Belikov, is a part of my past! Past! Got it?" I screamed. Gosh, I was so angry. Couldn't he just leave me alone? "A past that I don't want to go back to! You _broke _me Dimitri Belikov! And as I was starting to feel better you came back!" I was left breathless with my outburst.

"But I love you." Was his simple reply.

I scoffed. Tears were threatening to break loose. "And you swore to me that you'll protect me. And trust me Dimitri, you're not doing that at all." The blow that I hit was hard. He step back. I could see that his eyes were filled with pain and tears were already forming.

My heart broke a little because of hurting him.

But I stood my ground. I opened my purse and put out my keys. He was still not moving. I closed my eyes. Proud of myself for not crying. "Just leave me alone for awhile." And with that. I closed the door.

My legs felt weak. And I leaned my body on the wall. Tears were rolling freely now. I cried silently for I don't know how long. And I heard his heavy footsteps leaving my front door.

After a few hours of mourning. (What I didn't even know). I decided to change into more comfortable clothes. And climb into my bed. Journal in hand.

It was a good way to take my mind of things.

I continued where the last journal entry I read. The last journal entry – that I read with Grosnevor and stuff - was dated back in August 16, 1845. This new journal entry was dated back in August 24, 1845.

I started to read:

_The sun has not yet risen for the next seven hours that it should. The royals thought it was just an eclipse. But to the people who were less arrogant, they will see that the royals are lying. _

_There is something happening that I have no control over. Grosnevor is long forgotten by the Court. And all the records of him were gone. As if he never existed. _

_My bondmate refused to listen to me. She just told me that I was nothing more than garbage. A garbage that she should have never brought back. _

_After everything that has happened between us. She is still cares more about her position. _

_But it is near. _

_Very near. _

Near? What was hear? And why do I always hear Grosnevor? I flipped through another page. Dated back in August 31, 1845.

_It was a hard day for me. As always it has been. The heat of the sun. The ugly stares of people as if I was a monster. _

_How can they look at me that way? _

_But that is the least of my problems right now. _

_There is something wrong with the world. A wound has appeared. The moon shows everything there is to say. Grosnevor thought they were gone. But no. The poison that he injected had not killed their evil spirit. _

_Tomorrow is the day._

_The day that I will finally take the courage to speak. _

_I just do hope they listen to me. _

My eyes furrowed. Why have I never heard this before? Surely, surely the events back in 1845 were recorded. I mean, the sun not rising for seven hours? Or maybe it was just a figure of speech. But I find that very hard to believe. It seems that Agrippina was not the kind of woman who is joking around.

But maybe. Maybe, the Court wants this erased. Just like what happened to that Grosnevor. I made a mental note to ask Joseph where his father was. Maybe he has a book about Grosnevor since he has these kinds of books.

But why would the Court erased all the files of this Grosnevor?

I was never good at Moroi and Dhampir History.

I flipped the page. And discovered that there it a paper was cut off. What the-? This was weird. I scanned through pages. Discovering that every journal entry was after seven days. Their were some ripped out pages through out the whole journal.

And in the very middle of the page. The _very _middle.

In big letters it said: **PARIAH**

There was more of Agrippina than I could have imagined.

* * *

**A/N: I'll leave it up to you. REVIEW. Please do credit me (my pen name and story) if you're going to use the quote. It wasn't made by anyone except ME. **


End file.
